


In My Dreams

by hedgehog_goulash24



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: But also not, M/M, angsty angst, im so sorry, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_goulash24/pseuds/hedgehog_goulash24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I look up from my shaking hands, looking deep into the eyes of the man standing opposite to me. He looks as nervous as I am, but he looks happy, eyes lit up and a small gentle but genuine smile on his face, he looks amazing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'How did I manage to marry this guy?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams

I look up from my shaking hands, looking deep into the eyes of the man standing opposite to me. He looks as nervous as I am, but he looks happy, eyes lit up and a small gentle but genuine smile on his face, he looks amazing.

_'How did I manage to marry this guy?'_

The minister continues to talk, but I'm not 100% listening, I'm just anxious about when he will ask me to say my vows. Sure enough, even without paying attention I hear 'Gary' and quickly turn to the minister, peeling my eyes away from my soon-to-be-husband. With shaky hands and restraining myself from spewing out various swear words out of pure nerves, I say my vows. The sound of 'Aww-ing' is heard from various members crowd and I can't help but notice tears forming in my fiancé's eyes. As cliché as this whole thing is, it's perfect.

Soon I am listening to his vow, hanging on to every beautiful thing he says to me, and I know I'm tearing up without even thinking about it. Rings are exchanged and the minister says 'You may now kiss' and this is what I've been waiting for, finally husbands, I have never felt happier as I lean in to kiss the love of my life.

-

I gasp as I sit up in my bed, the room is still dark and I can't see much. I freeze still and dead silent as I realise what happened, and tears form in my eyes as I start to sob loudly for what feels like the millionth time in the past months. My hands cover my face as my body is wracked with sobs as I shake in the empty bed. Every time hoping that this is just a nightmare that I'll wake up from, seeing as I feel to hollow and numb for this to be real. But as I feel the cool metal of the necklace and the cold empty sheets next to me in the darkness, I realise that as much as I am not really living anymore, this is life.

6 months. 6 months and the clap of that single gunshot still rings in my head as I was helpless to do anything but watch as the love of my life fell to the ground, I screamed, but it was only later that I sat in his room, nursing some form of strong alcohol that I let the tears flow, wondering whether exhaustion or intoxication would make me fall asleep first.

Once again I run out of tears to shed and know that this will be another sleepless night, so I choose to lay down, gut-wrenching pain filling me as I look at the once beautiful but now painfully reminding blue cursive on my wrist;

'What's your name, young man?'

-

"COME ON EGGSY, YOUR LATE FOR YOUR MISSION BRIEF! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE DOWN HERE OR I'LL DRAG YOU IN YOUR FUCKING PYJAMAS!" I yell into the silent house.

Normally I would soon hear something alike to 'Fuck off Merlin' and see a bleary-eyed Eggsy stumble out of Harry's old room, either hung over or just low on sleep. As much as I feel sorry for the boy, coming over and shushing his crying when it's a particularly bad night, he is still a Kingsman agent.

I neither see nor hear any sign of Eggsy, so I make my way to the room. I knock loudly, shouting his name again, but still nothing. Growing worried now, I open the door, and freeze in shock as I see what is in the room.

Eggsy is lying in a bloodstained bed, ghostly pale and still with a note next to him.

I slowly walk over, tearing up as I already know what happened, but still to shocked to speak. I pick up the note gently and read it, in Eggsy's messy scrawl I see only one sentence written, enough to make tears fall from my eyes as I struggle not to sob.

'It's okay, I'm with Harry now.'

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was painful to write, but I saw a head-cannon on Instagram and as much as I deny Harry's death, it fitted very well so I thought 'fuck it.'.
> 
> Once again thank you so much for reading and I'm sure I will be posting more Hartwin in the future. In the meantime if you like Avengers, Sherlock or X-men you've come to the right account. I have many other oneshots on those things if you want to check them out!
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comment!
> 
> \- Chloe 
> 
> (PS: I have a tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/your_neighburhood_fangirl )  
> (PPS: If you're wondering why I'm rapid-posting stories - I just got this account and I am just re-posting all my wattpad stuff over ^.^)


End file.
